Here Again
by Sunny Dragoness
Summary: Heero and Quatre remeber the way Trowa's and Duo's relationship began. Sequel to 'Reunited With His Love'. 1x4 2x3 5xS. Please RnR!


**A/N** This is a sequel to 'Reunited with his love' you don't have to read that to understand this all you have to know is Duo was killed by Relena so Trowa Killed Relena. There you go now you can understand it. 1x4. 2x3x2. 5xS. I wasn't sure weather to put the main Characters as Duo and Trowa or Quatre and Heero but I decided on Quatre and Heero because it's set when they're alive and Duo and Trowa aren't.  
  
Disclaimer: I own Gundam Wing it's all mine! Muwhaha! **_(Checks watch)_** Shoot! I'm late for my appointment at the mental hospital!  
  
('...' thoughts/quotes)  
  
**_Here Again  
_**  
"You here again?"  
  
Heero joined Quatre next to the grave. The small blond looked up as the blue-eyed boy embraced him. Heero wiped at his loves tear-filled eyes.  
  
"I know they were your best friends but they died to stay together. Duo's death was not our fault and would you have preferred Trowa to be unhappy here or happy with Duo?"  
  
"Happy, I guess, but I can't help feeling sad Heero."  
  
"I know, I know." He shushed the small boy in his arms. "Just remember the good times."  
  
"I try but all I think about is that there can be no-more good times now there gone."  
  
"Well..., think about..." Heero hardly struggled to find one of the good times, nothing was ever dull with Duo around, "can you remember the night they got together?"  
  
A chuckle came from Quatre, "who could forget!"  
  
Flashback  
  
The new years party after the final eves' war was not just a new years for the ex-gundam pilots, it was a new start. They all had the chance to build a new life, amongst their new friends. Wufei and Sally had gotten engaged on Christmas day and Quatre and Heero had announced their relationship was more than just friends almost straight away. Quatre knew that Duo had the eye for Trowa and that the braided boy had his hopes on getting with Trowa tonight. But what the secretive blond didn't tell Duo was that the feeling was mutual.  
  
"Hi Trowa, having fun?" The long haired boy asked as he down yet another vodka shot.  
  
"Yes I am Duo, you planned this party didn't you?"  
  
"However did you guess?" he retorted sweetly, whistling innocently and putting on angelic faces.  
  
"Just the odd touch here and there; speakers linked to the stereo in every room in the house, the fireworks going off all the time and of course the food and drink choices.  
  
Trowa glanced round at the all-American style refreashments:  
  
Hot-dogs, burgers, potato chips, fries, cream buns, cream soda, and punch.  
  
Then there was all the alcohol:  
  
Vodka, Beer, Larger, Wine, Gin, Rum, Brandy, Scotch, Tia Maria, Baileys, Ale, Jack Daniels, Whiskey, Sherry, Taboo, Tequila, Snowballs, Champers, Sangria, Porte, Cognac, Martinis, Cocktails, and practically anything the (not-so-much) mini bar could hold.  
  
"Hmmm. I can see what you mean." Duo glanced round too.  
  
Trowa then set his seaweed green eyes somewhere else.  
  
"They make a nice couple don't they?"  
  
Duo could answer this without even looking at the two, he knew who Trowa would be referring to,  
  
"Oh they do alright." He sighed and his eyes gave him away.  
  
"You look wistful?"  
  
"Yeah, don't get me wrong, I'm happy for them and I wouldn't ever want more than friendship from either of them it's just, aww it's nothing."  
  
"Yes it is." Trowa insisted.  
  
"I just think, like, they've got each other for the rest of their lives, probably, 'cos even though we're only sixteen we've been through more than most people go through in a life time so we can understand these things better. I just want somebody to be there for **_me_** forever."  
  
"..."  
  
"Thanks for listening Tro, your really good at that you know, anyways," He looked at his empty glass, "I need another drink, I'll catch up with you later."  
  
Trowa watched Duo from behind as he turned and walked away into the crowd. As Duo's braid flipped out of sight a late response came from the Heavyarms pilot, "I would be that somebody."  
  
#########  
  
Panting slightly they broke away from the kiss. Quatre detached his arms from around his koi's neck. Heero groaned.  
  
"I'll be back in a minute, I promise." Quatre offered  
  
"Make sure you don't break it then."  
  
Quatre had to searched all the rooms upstairs than noticed Duo sitting half way up the stairs, playing with his beer empty beer bottle, running his fingers round the rim and tapping the glass. The gap between the banister and the stair wasn't at all far and Quatre, being an ex-gundam pilot managed easily to flip himself over the wooden banister and land lightly a few stairs below Duo.  
  
He jumped being unprepared and unaware. The bottle slipped from his grasp, bounced on the step below Duo and slowly spun, as it came to a stop, the neck was pointed to where Quatre was stood.  
  
"Ha! If this was a game off spin the bottle I would hav' to kiss ya now!"  
  
"Hey that might not be a bad idea."  
  
Duo got a manic glint in his eye at Quatre's words. He could be getting at something there...  
  
#########  
  
All the party goers were gathered around a table in the dining room.  
  
"Right we're going to play spin the bottle!"  
  
"I bet that was your idiotic idea was it not Maxwell?"  
  
"Actually," the violet eyed boy defended, "It was Quatre's."  
  
All heads turned towards the blond who smiled innocently, "Mine?"  
  
"Anyway, lets start." Duo was getting impatient.  
  
"Hang on," interrupted Sally, "where's Heero?"  
  
"Sally, can you seriously imagine Heero playin' spin the bottle?" Duo was amazed anyone could even question Heero's presence unless of course they thought he might be there just to keep an eye on Quatre.  
  
"Well I managed to get Wufei 'I've got a stick so far up my ass I can taste it in my mouth' Chang to play."  
  
"Blackmailed me more like!" Wufei muttered.  
  
"Did you now Sal? What was the threat?" Asked a curious Duo, any thing that he could used to get at Wufei was good gossip.  
  
"I said if he didn't play we wouldn't..."  
  
"That's enough!"  
  
But Sally winked at Duo and he burst out laughing as he clicked on. Wufei blushed.  
  
"Who wants to go first?" Duo wiped the brimming tears of laughter away from his eyes.  
  
"I will."  
  
"My God Quatre, your showing a devilish side of yourself tonight!"  
  
He grinned and span the Lambrini bottle they were using. It slowed and stopped on Hilde. He leaned over and gave her a quick kiss on the lips and she turned the bottle around her fingers, when it stopped she and Wufei kissed. Wufei blushed as he span the bottle and it pointed towards Duo. The boy's amethyst eyes crackled fire as a wicked grin spread across his lips.  
  
"Come on, 'Fei 'Fei pucker up!" He blushed deeper as Duo leaned in and Wufei gave him and awkward peck on the lips.  
  
Duo smirked, he was looking forward to teasing Wufei on that one.  
  
'Trowa, Trowa, Trowa, Trowa, Pllllllease!!' Duo prayed silently. 'Blast!!' it stopped on Sally.  
  
"Ohh, you'd better watch out Wu'. She might decide to leave ya, one kiss off me and she'll be hooked!"  
  
Sally giggled in a girly way as she and Duo shared a kiss. Relena was next introduced to the game by Sally.  
  
As Relena span the empty wine bottle she too was desperately hoping that the other person was to be Trowa. She squealed with glee as it stopped on him.  
  
She leaned over the table towards him, the little kiss was to short for he liking and she tried to keep hold of him but the week girl was no match for someone who grew up with the Mercenaries. Trowa managed to escape her grip and continue as if nothing had happened.  
  
Relena tried not to feel embarrassed about being pushed back by the Latin boy. But she had been sure Trowa would have carried on the kiss, after all, who would want her, former Queen of the world!  
  
'He must just be a bit shy or something, yes that'll be it.' Relena reassured herself and got on with the game. In her mind she was planning ways of getting her and Trowa together later that night.  
  
'Me, Me, Me, Me.' Was what Duo was mentally begging for this time. He almost cheered out aloud when it stopped on him. Trowa turned to face him and they kissed. But unlike all the other kisses in the game this one didn't break apart quiet so soon. Duo snaked his hands around Trowa's neck as they sunk into the kiss and neither of them even attempted to pull away.  
  
Relena just stared in horror and as she did a bubbling anger grew towards Duo and sealed its self like a barrier all Relena knew was that she had to get Duo out of the picture before Trowa could be truly hers.  
  
Trowa willingly parted his lips for Duo's prodding tongue and let it explore every part of his mouth. Duo didn't want the kiss to end but they had to come up for air sometime, so they ended the kiss gasping for breath but as soon as they had recovered Trowa issued another kiss.  
  
#########  
  
Trowa leaned across the sofa they were cuddling on after most people had fallen asleep in one of the many rooms of the great house and whispered, "what you said earlier was right, one kiss from you and I was hooked."  
  
End flashback  
  
"Relena tried her best that night didn't she?" Quatre remembered  
  
"Yes, but she's just not what Trowa wanted, that was Duo, and that's what he's got now and always. Remember that angel."  
  
They walked through the cemetery until they reached a bench where Heero sat down and pulled Quatre into his lap. They sat in silence for a while, reflecting on some of the times spent with Duo and Trowa.  
  
All though feeling sad Quatre usually wanted to be alone but this time he was glad that he had Heero with him for comfort and knowing they would be together through everything. Heero had listened to Trowa's letter and he had looked after Quatre he had helped him through the loss of two of his friend in such a short period of time, by always reminding him that it would be alright. And it always was. Everyone was happy; Trowa and Duo were together somewhere, somehow, Wufei and Sally were set to marry in two weeks and He and Heero would always be happy as long as they were together.  
  
#########  
  
Owari  
  
**A/N** Please pretty please can I have feedback! **_(Bats eyelashes)_** Thanks!

- Sunny Dragoness


End file.
